outofpracticefandomcom-20200213-history
Wendie Malick
Wendie Malick played Lois Turner in the Out of Practice episode The Wedding. Career Filmography *''Girls Season 38 (short)'' (2013) *''Scooby-Doo! Spooky Scarecrow (short)'' (2013) *''After All These Years'' (2013) *''Jewtopia'' (2012) *''What Happens Next'' (2011) *''About Fifty'' (2011) *''Knucklehead'' (2010) *''Adventures of a Teenage Dragonslayer'' (2010) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) *''The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard'' (2009) *''Confessions of a Shopaholic'' (2009) *''Adventureland'' (2009) *''Will You Merry Me?'' (2008) *''Waiting for Yvette (short)'' (2008) *''Eavesdrop'' (2008) *''The Hill'' (2007) *''Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion - Diamondz'' (2006) *''Brother Bear 2'' (2006) *''Hello Sister, Goodbye Life'' (2006) *''Kronk's New Groove'' (2005) *''Waiting...'' (2005) *''Racing Stripes'' (2005) *''Stuck (short)'' (2004) *''Raising Genius'' (2004) *''My Life with Men'' (2003) *''Strange Frequency 2'' (2003) *''Manna from Heaven'' (2002) *''On Edge'' (2001) *''Cahoots'' (2001) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''Take My Advice: The Ann and Abby Story'' (1999) *''Divorce: A Contemporary Western'' (1998) *''Jerome'' (1998) *''Just Add Love'' (1997) *''Trojan War'' (1997) *''Perfect Body'' (1997) *''North Shore Fish'' (1997) *''Apollo 11'' (1996) *''The American President'' (1995) *''Hart to Hart: Secrets of the Hart'' (1995) *''The Return of Hunter: Everyone Walks in L.A.'' (1995) *''Madonna: Innocence Lost'' (1994) *''Bugsy'' (1991) *''Dynasty: The Reunion'' (1991) *''Funny About Love'' (1990) *''The Ed Begley Jr. Show'' (1989) *''Scrooged'' (1988) *''Private Sessions'' (1985) *''A Little Sex'' (1982) *''How to Pick Up Girls!'' (1978) Television *''BoJack Horseman'' (2014-2015) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2010-2015) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (2015) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-2014) *''TripTank'' (2014) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2013) *''Handy Manny'' (2012) *''All My Children'' (2011) *''The Life & Times of Tim'' (2010) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2010) *''Glenn Martin DDS'' (2009) *''The Ex List'' (2009) *''Pushing Daisies'' (2009) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006-2008) *'Til Death (2008) *''Big Day'' (2006-2007) *''The X's'' (2005-2006) *''Bratz'' (2006) *''Jake in Progress'' (2005-2006) *''Out of Practice'' (2005) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2003-2005) *''Law & Order'' (2005) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2005) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2005) *''Father of the Pride'' (2004) *''Reba'' (2004) *''Wild Card'' (2004) *''Static Shock'' (2004) *''Frasier'' (2003-2004) *''The Stones'' (2004) *''Fillmore!'' (2002-2004) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (1997-2003) *''Oliver Beene'' (2003) *''Kim Possible'' (2002) *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2002) *''Strange Frequency'' (2001) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999) *''The Secret Files of the SpyDogs'' (1999) *''The X-Files'' (1998) *''Life's Work'' (1997) *''Boston Common'' (1997) *''The Single Guy'' (1997) *''Mr. Rhodes'' (1996) *''Goode Behavior'' (1996) *''Good Company'' (1996) *''Dream On'' (1990-1996) *''Champs'' (1996) *''Cybill'' (1995) *''Seinfeld'' (1995) *''Dweebs'' (1995) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1994) *''Mad About You'' (1994) *''The Commish'' (1994) *''Baywatch'' (1989-1994) *''Good Advice'' (1994) *''Empty Nest'' (1994) *''L.A. Law'' (1994) *''Viper'' (1994) *''Love & War'' (1993) *''Family Album'' (1993) *''NYPD Blue'' (1993) *''The Human Factor'' (1992) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''MacGyver'' (1991) *''The Fanelli Boys'' (1990-1991) *''Christine Cromwell'' (1989) *''Kate & Allie'' (1985-1989) *''Anything But Love'' (1989) *''Hunter'' (1988) *''The Highwayman'' (1988) *''Supercarrier'' (1988) *''Highway to Heaven'' (1987) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1986) *''Another World'' (1986) *''The New Mike Hammer'' (1984) *''Paper Dolls'' (1984) *''Trauma Center'' (1983) *''One of the Boys'' (1982) *''Saturday Night Live'' (1980) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors